


Bad For His Health

by zaynealt



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: AU where everything started the same but the Squip never became bad, I’m sorry but I’m TRASH for father-son relationships, the squip is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynealt/pseuds/zaynealt
Summary: Just a short and sweet one-shot.... it’s really just shameless fluff.





	Bad For His Health

“Jeremy.”

“Hmm?” Jeremy looked up. He’d almost forgotten the Squip was there, he’d been staring at this math problem for... a while. His cheek had come to rest in his hand at this point, and his eyes had been slowly dropping shut without complaint.

“You shouldn’t fall asleep at your desk. You’ll have back pains.”

“Mm-hmm,” Jeremy agreed, his chin dipping lower and his eyes sliding shut again.

The Squip sighed, hovering above Jermey and watching him not work.

He’d been looking at that problem for thirty minutes. It wasn’t out of Jeremy’s skill set to solve it— the Squip has seen him solve these types of problems within minutes at school— but for some reason, his brain was not retaining information the way it should have been.

This happened quite often, usually when Jeremy got home from school. It was starting to become a serious concern for the Squip, because it meant that homework either got done at five in the morning or not at all. He couldn’t have that, what kind of Squip would he be if he let his boy fall into a habit like that?

(His boy? Jeremy didn’t inherently belong to the Squip, it was very much the other way around.)

The point was that this issue was frustrating. The Squip didn’t know what to do. He’d usually give his human a shock of some kind, as per his programming, but Jeremy had said last month that that was actually painful and unhelpful. So he couldn’t do that anymore.

He didn’t want Jeremy to get bad grades. That would be... bad. If Jeremy was scoring low, his mood dropped. If his mood was low, his scoring went lower. It was an endless cycle of pain.

The Squip has only made the mistake of letting Jeremy spiral once. Jeremy had gone so far into the cycle that he had skipped school, stayed home, and started having thoughts that the Squip was not used to. Ideas that weren’t even finished, fragmented pieces of sentences flying around Jeremy’s mindscape.  
Those thoughts had eventually begun to include things like the kitchen knives downstairs, and the Squip had immediately decided that the situation had gone too far. He called Michael over and made sure Jeremy’s issues were communicated.

It wasn’t going to happen again.

From the desk, Jeremy let out an odd, sleepy noise that might have been a snore.

The Squip huffed a soft laugh. (That wasn’t supposed to be in his program.)

Well, he couldn’t leave the boy here. So the Squip did the only logical thing— he carefully scooped Jeremy off the desk chair bridal style and carried him to the bed.

Jeremy made a whining noise in surprise as he was set down. The Squip started grabbing the blankets and pulling them up around the sleeping teenager, making sure he was sufficiently tucked in.

“Goodnight, Jeremy,” the Squip whispered, ruffling the boy’s hair a little with one hand before turning away. 

At least he would get some sleep.


End file.
